dragonball Z: the new age
by damionwrites
Summary: when a new generation of z fighters aries new troubles are sure to follow. gohan taylor son of damion taylor is put on the spot to fight the conquerer of worlds will he win and protect the earth?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

15 years ago a space ship crash landed on earth. Out of the space ship came a saiyan from planet Gohan. This saiyans name was Damion he landed on earth 30 years after Goku's time. He lived his life made many friends and saved them all many times. 10 years after they met, Damion and Sakura got married 4 years later Damion discovered his father was king Gohan the king of planet Gohan, and his uncle was king Goku. King of planet Goku. A year later they had a son named after Gohan. Everything was at piece for four years Gohans power was a incredible because Damions mystic power went to his son.

Damion thought this was a blessing but it turned out to be a curse. One day nova the planet conqueror came to earth to fight the planets champion. Damion went to fight him but it turned out his son was the real champion. Damion begged to give his son more time to train. His wish was granted. Gohan had until he was 15 to train when that day arrives Gohan must be prepared for the fight of his life…

Chapter 1

It was 9 years later and gohan was almost ready to enter high school it was summer now, and he was spending it with his friends. They were all humans. Alex he had glasses a black t shirt black hair and skinny jeans, Emo and kind of gay. Blair had long black hair brown eyes blue short shorts and a black tee shirt. Gohan had black spiky hair in the front and purplish hair in the back coming up to the front t=his hair was about the same length as gohans when he was in high school.

They were all laying back watching fireworks in the night sky. Damion leaned over next to Blair who smiled and Damion smiled back. Then Alex through popcorn at them and said "hey right here guys I don't liked being left out so don't go around doing that crap in front of me!" he laughed gohan chuckled and said turned back and gave his emo friend a hug and said "sorry buddy didn't mean to leave you out." He with drawled and laughed .

Alex gave him a small smile. Blair looked at them and said "you to are so weird!" gohan replied "ive known him since 4th grade." "Wow" said Blair. Alex laid back down on the grass and looked up back into the sky. gohan felt a shock go through his body and looked around. He sensed a powerful energy near bye and said "hay guys I gotta go pee be right back." gohan ran behind a boulder and propelled away he was hoping to find his dad but instead he found his little brother snooping on him, As usual.

Gohan growled at him and said " Davis what are you doing here." "I wanna come with you!" He whined. Gohan replied "no not right now maybe some other time, ok?" Davis didn't like this answer he went into a tantrum until finally gohan yelled "OK! OK! STOP!" Davis stopped and looked at his frustrated brother. Gohan said "fine Davis come on." Davis smiled and flew with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damion stretched he looked up at the giant white stadium. So far he was doing pretty well in the otherworld tournament. He had own all the matches so far. And he was planning to win this one as well. He looked his opponent in the eyes and when the bell rang for the fight to start, Damion lunged at his opponent he did a round house kick to guys neck.

When damions foot connected with tabbu's neck, he ripped the neck clean off. Damion was wide mouthed, but then he watched as tabbu's neck and head regrew. Tabbu started to get kinda angry, "that wasn't nice!" he rushed damion and punched him in the face. Damion grabbed the arm that had punched him and keeping a hand on his opponent, and then he fired a huge fireball at his opponent that left him disfigured.

Be for he had time to regenerate damion jumped in the air and launched an attack called single ball bomb. When it connected with its target, it exploded. The explosion covered most of the stadium. When there was no sign of tabbu left, grand kai hit the giant gong signaling the end of the match. There would be one more match before the championship, and damion was anxious to find out who his next opponent would be.

Damion looked at king kai who was laughing his ass off about how damion was beating these opponents like they were humans. Damion chuckled and sighed "this is fun but I wonder how gohan and Davis are doing…" damion looked toward the sky and thought of his two sons back on earth.

Earth

Gohan and Davis were flying back to the spot where him and his friends were watching the fireworks. Davis started singing one time by Justin bieber which was annoying the hell out of gohan; even though Davis had an amazing singing voice it didn't matter listening to the same song for 30 minutes gets really annoying.

When they landed behind the boulder gohan was the first to reveal himself. Blair looked and said "well you were gone for a long time." Gohan sighed and said "that's because I had to get my little brother." At that moment Davis stepped out from behind the shadow of the boulder. Blair smiled "aw he's so cute!" Davis smiled taking pride in that but blushed as well. Davis was 12 and he was the spitting image of his father.

He had dirty blonde hair put into a small fohawk, he had blue eyes and tan skin. He wore blue jeans and a guitar hero tee shirt. He walked over to Alex and sat next to him as I sat down in my spot once again. About 2 hours after he got there Davis was out of it laying there snoring gohan and his friends decided to call it a night and went home. Gohan laid Davis in his bed and went to his own. As he laid there he thought about the next day. He had to babysit his brother so wherever he went his brother had to come with him.

Gohan didn't think that made sense why would a 12 year old who can go super saiyan and is almost as powerful as him need a babysitter? Gohan shrugged and turned on his side as he began to dose off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gohan ate his breakfast in silence as Davis was playing call of duty in the living room screaming at the TV because he kept dying. Gohan looked at him and said "Davis shut up!" Davis glared at him and shouted "ILL SHUT UP WHEN I KILL THIS DBAG!" then he shot a kai blast at his brother out of anger. Gohan blocked and started getting aggravated he walked over to Davis and paused his game.

Davis said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" gohan said "YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!" "IT'S JUST A GAME!" Davis said "YOUR JUST A GAME!" gohan replied "YOUR SO STUPID THAT DOESINT EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Davis got mad then he lunged at his brother and knocked him to the ground.

Gohan and Davis were about the same height gohan was about 6 inches taller. Davis was on top of gohan punching him gohan easily flipped them over and started punching his brother. Davis kicked his brother off of him and shot kai blasts at him. Gohan blocked all of them and thought "crap if mom sees a destroyed house shell freak!" gohan decided to take this fight outside as he flew out the window Davis followed his brother. Gohan and Davis were about 2 yards away.

Davis was the first to go super sayain his dirty blonde hair went golden blonde as his eyes went turquoise his fohawk rose and expanded he smiled and said "when you started this fight I hope you were prepared to lose!" gohan was really angry at that point he went super saiyan as well his hair went gold and rose as well. They both rocketed toward each other fists in the air ready to fight when they both heard an ear splitting scream.

"BOYS!" they both shuddered as their mom walked out of the house. "What are you two doing? Gohan you are supposed to be in charge while I'm gone how can I trust you if I think you might rip your brother to shreds?" Davis laughed at gohan but then he got his side of the blame.

"Davis if you don't stop screaming every time you die in that game, so help me I will through that Xbox out the window!" both the boys went back to normal and floated down to there mom. When they landed she told them "I'll be gone till seven tonight. Gohan you're in charge." She looked at Davis who was pouting and said "don't break anything okay?" Davis nodded and that was that sakura left to a meeting and left gohan and Davis alone.

Gohan was lying on the couch reading James Patterson's Daniel X. Davis was playing NBA 2K10. Everything was at peace till lunch. Gohan had almost finished his book when he felt someone poked his arm. He looked up Davis was standing there looking starved gohan looked at him and said "what do you want?" Davis smiled and said "butter noodles." "fine." Gohan got up and got the noodles out and started the water. As the water began to boil the door bell rang.

Davis ran to the door and answered it Alex walked in and went to the kitchen to find gohan. What's up my friend?" "I'm making noodles for my brother." "O" "yea" Alex went out of the kitchen and into the living room. Gohan went to get the pepper from the cabinet. When he grabbed it all the other spices started tumbling down gohan caught most of them using saiyan speed but about 10 out of the 30 crashed on the floor.

There was a huge mess on the floor that gohan had to clean up after giving Davis his revenge. Gohan started to frown then smile. He took the pepper and the noodles and too Davis and when he gave them to him he started to pour the pepper on like he usually does until Davis says stop but then he turned the pepper up and shot some into Davis's face, Davis started sneezing all over the place.

Davis gritted his teeth as gohan laughed and said "that was a good prank, good attempt but you shouldn't mess with me. Gohan went to make himself a sandwich. When he finished he heard the usual scream whenever Davis loses or dies in his game but this time it sounded a lot older. Gohan ran into the living room to find Alex hitting his head against the floor and Davis laughing as hard as possible I looked at the screen and saw that Davis had beaten Alex by 13 kills.

Gohan sighed "even him"

Otherworld

The championships were starting it was Damion against Terrance the great. Damion stared at him and waited for the gong to chime while they waited Terrance chuckled "ready to get your ass whooped small fry?" damion looked at the blob there was quite a difference in size but he wasn't scarred.

When the gong finally chimed Terrance was the first attacker he swung a punch and nailed damion in the stomach damion laughed and said man that tickles he took his hands and picked the blob up by his enormous arm and through him down on the playing field. The blob was down but not out he stood up and grabbed damion with one hand and picked him up and threw him down. Then befor damion could regain his thoughts the blob jumped down and sat on damion. After 2 minutes they were about to hit the gong.

Right before they hit the gong the blob started shaking and screamed he flew up into the air with a blue stream of kamahama ha following him pushing him up into the sky. When he came down he landed in the stands. That counted as a ring out which counted as a win. Damion smiled his now golden spiked up hair was turning back to its flattened straight down dirty blonde hair and his eyes were going back to their blue state king kai jumped out of his seat and yelled "another win for north kai!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After damion winning the otherworld tournament everyone was co graduating him. Damion took pride in that but he still wished he could tell his sons. King Kai walked over damion "good job damion the boys would be proud!" damion didn't smile. Then king kai said "do you want to tell them?" damion hesitated and said "oh YA! I forgot you can use that telepathic thing!" damion hugged the fat kai and said "thanks king kai!"Damion let king kai go and put his and on his back. King Kai began to concentrate.

EARTH

Gohan was watching Davis destroy Alex in call of duty, when all of a sudden a voice shot threw his head. He looked at Davis and knew that he heard it to. Alex just looked at us and sighed, "Let me guess more of that alien mind crap, huh?" gohan didn't reply he was listening to the voice.

He was scarred of it until it said "hey guys its me dad." At that moment both of the boys became extremely happy. Gohan was the first to speak "dad? Were are you?" damion replied, "I'm in otherworld. I was just sending you a message through king kai, I won the otherworld tournament!"

"That's great dad!" said gohan "way to go dad!" said Davis. They all smiled but then damion's smile faded. The boys were wondering what was wrong. They could feel there father tensing then he said. "Boys, listen to me ok? I just felt a very powerful essence cross over into your galaxy." The boys looked at each other, listening to there father's every word.

"Gohan your birthday is six days from now, I fear that this incoming power is nova." Gohan shuddered his mouth wide open his eyes wide as bowling balls. Alex stared at him, and said "I'm guessing whatever you just heard was very shocking?" Davis laughed a little at this remark. The boy's dad continued "gohan you have about the rest of this week to prepare for the fight, there's about four other power sources with nova, so prepare three other fighters."

Gohan stammered. "W-wait, t-t-three? You said there were four." Damion laughed "you and your brother have to work together this time." Gohan sighed "dad cant you do something to come down here and you and me can just take care of all this?" damion smiled "not unless you can find all the dragon balls in one day!" "ugh…" gohan replied. At that the transmission ended.

The rest of the week was pretty boring most of it was spent on kami's look out, training for the fight. Gohans team consisted of him, Davis, pican; the new guardian of the earth and the creator of the blue star dragon balls, pican was namkian and was a powerful fighter before he was the guardian. Then there was, tavian the grandson of vegita and his son Jackson. Jackson and Davis were about the same age Jackson was about a month or two older. They all trained in the hyperbolic time chamber for three days; which in the hyperbolic time it was three years. When they came out they looked the same but in fact they were all super powered.

The next two days were spent resting and training. Then on gohans birthday they all celebrated with a huge party. Also when they were in the hyperbolic time chamber gohan and the others taught Alex how to fly use ki and perfect moves. Alex only knew three powerful moves but he was in expert at flying. But when you think about it he had been training for three years.

Finally the day came nova landed and the fight was about to begin. Gohan and the others waited for nova to arrive at there location. After an hour they finally started to get upset and impatient. Gohan was the first to break the silence. "ok that's it we have waited for to long if he cant find us then we should revile are selves to him!" they all nodded at him except for Alex who gave him a weird look "what do you mean? How do we revile are selves?" gohan said we need to raise are power levels so that he can sense us." "oh…" they all formed a position and dug there feet into the ground as a blue aura came over them.

It was a matter of five minutes before they felt novas power approaching. They dropped there levels down to normal as the tyrant landed on the ground, after him there were four people who wore the same armor as there leader. Nova looked around and pointed to gohan "you, you're the saiyan I have come to fight." Gohan didn't smile he just stared at him "I thought you were taller." He finally replied

Nova laughed "go ahead make jokes its good to laugh at death, it eases' the mind." Gohan didn't reply. One of novas henchmen said "there are five extras on that side sir." Nova said "there are, aren't there? Well then I suggest a team battle!" gohan chuckled "my thoughts exactly."

(in the next chapter the fights begin starting with tavian against maverick)


End file.
